Snowman
by JJ Phoenix
Summary: Eight year old Dean helps Sammy build his first snowman, Winchester style. Brotherly fluff ensues.


Title: Snowman

Author: JJ Phoenix

Summary: Eight-year-old Dean helps Sammy build his first snowman, Winchester-style. Brotherly fluff ensues.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Nope, not that lucky.

Author's Notes: This fluffy ficlet was inspired by the foot of snow I awoke to this morning. I just adore Young!Sam and Young!Dean.

Snowman

"Here Sammy, help me roll this thing." Dean squatted in the freshly fallen snow and began forming the base of what he was sure was going to be the greatest snowman ever built. His four-year-old brother watched with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. After all, Sammy had never seen snow before. At least, not with his own eyes. Dean spotted the perplexed look on the younger boy's face and took hold of his gloved hand. "Look, I'll show you."

Sammy stood in awe as his big brother went to work, rolling the fresh powder into a small ball and packing it firmly in his hands. "Now we add more snow to it, like this." Dean set the tiny snowball on the ground and rolled it around until it was large enough to work with.

"Wow!" Sammy smiled at his brother and squatted beside him. "I wanna do the next one!"

"Go for it, Sammy." Dean watched as the little boy scooped up a pile of snow into his small arms and attempted to imitate his big brother's pattern of roll-and-pack, roll-and-pack. When he was through, he triumphantly held up his finished product.

"I did it!" Sammy eyed his lopsided ball of snow and beamed at his big brother.

"Good job, kiddo." Dean's smile was almost as wide as Sam's. He couldn't help it - the kid's happiness was contagious. "Now we have to give him a head!"

The boys worked together to roll their tiny snowball through the rest of the powder and pack it firmly in their hands. Dean stood and placed the smallest ball of snow atop the others.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Billy and Charlie told me their snowman had carrots in his eyes and coal up his nose."

Dean chuckled. "I think you mean a carrot nose and eyes made of coal."

"Do we have that stuff?" Sam looked up at his brother, his big brown eyes pleading.

John Winchester had a lot on his mind, but Dean knew that keeping the house stocked with veggies and fossil fuels wasn't one of them. The healthiest food the boys had eaten lately were the non-marshmallow shapes in the Lucky Charms box, and Dean was pretty sure that those wouldn't fare too well on their snowman's face.

"Nah Sammy, we don't." At the sight of his brother's frown, Dean continued. "But I know something way better."

Sam's eyes lit up. "What is it Dean?"

"You'll see!" Dean darted into the back door of the tiny bungalow that would serve as home for the next week or so as Dad tracked a spirit that was terrorizing the small Pennsylvania town. He rummaged through the duffel bag on the floor in his father's room, and when he was satisfied with his findings, he ran back outside to his brother.

"Whatcha got?" Sammy was practically jumping up and down.

"Check this out," Dean said proudly as he pulled the objects from his pocket.

"What is it?"

"It's rock salt, Sammy. We can use it for the eyes." Dean placed two pellets side by side on the snowman's head.

Sammy beamed. "What about his nose?"

"Here you go, kid. Be careful." Dean handed the small pocket knife to his brother, the blade tucked safely within the handle.

"What do I do?" Sam gazed up at Dean.

"Just stick it in the middle of his face. Here, I'll help you reach." He grabbed his brother under the arms and lifted him so he was eye-level with the snowman. "Go ahead."

Sammy placed the knife just below the two pellets of rock salt. "Like that?"

"Like that! Nice job, Sammy." Dean set his brother back on his feet and the two stood back to admire their creation. "Hey, I know it's not the same as Billy and Charlie's snowman, but-"

Sam cut him off. "Nope, it's better!"

He gazed up at his big brother and smiled. So maybe it wasn't like the snowman his neighbors had made. Maybe it didn't exactly look like the pictures he'd seen in books or on TV. But Sammy knew that this was the most perfect snowman in the whole wide world.


End file.
